Learning Your Lines
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: A short one shot any time in season 6 after the Valentine's day episode. Just a a Leonard and Penny moment in a single scene and some Arthur Miller thrown in. Enjoy SOK


**Learning Your Lines**

**Apartment 4B early evening**

Penny is on the couch in her apartment in blue jeans with light yellow long sleeve t shirt with small buttons half way up the front. Her right leg it crossed over the other, her bare foot rocking gently as she reads from the folded over script in her lap.

She reads the line forcefully, "_I don't say he's a great man. Willy Loman never made a lot of money. His name was never in the paper… But he's a human being, and a terrible thing is happening to him. So attention must be paid. He's not to be allowed to fall into his grave like an old dog. Attention, attention must be finally paid to such a person_."

Leonard opens the door as she reads the line again this time softer with sadness to it, "_I don't say he's a great man. Willy Loman never made a lot of money. His name was never in the paper… But he's a human being, and a terrible thing is happening to him. So attention must be paid. He's not to be allowed to fall into his grave like an old dog. Attention, attention must be finally paid to such a person_."

Leonard has stepped through the doorway with it open behind him. He's dressed in his red pants and green shirt, the shirts design obscured by his khaki jacket and grey hoody.

"That sounds familiar."

Penny looks up at him, a slightly annoyed look on her face, "It's from Death of a Salesman. My acting class is putting it on and I'm trying out for Linda Loman. What are you doing here? I thought it was video game night with the guys?"

Leonard closed the door and moved toward the couch, "It was but Sheldon is being well Sheldon. I needed a break so I thought I'd come check on you."

Penny seemed even more annoyed, "I really have to learn my lines Leonard. You should be used to Sheldon's quirks by now."

Leonard shakes his head as he sits beside her on the couch, "I used to use the word quirky but I think full blown crazy in more like it. He's insisting that we play the new Hobbit game on the net but he has to be Bilbo. I've pointed out that we could all be dwarves. He says that's fine we can all be dwarves and he'll be the hobbit. Raj said okay, but Howard won't let it go so they are fighting it out."

Penny nodded her head slowly pursing her lips, "So let me guess you wanted to be Bilbo and just how are they fighting it out?"

Leonard blushed slightly looking down, "Yeah Howard and I both wanted to be. They are playing classic Ms. Pac-Man to settle it. It's only a two player game and they'll probably play best out of 21,"

Penny picked her script back up, "So instead of spending time with your girlfriend tonight you picked video games and now you're trying to go back on that?"

Leonard smiled, "Yeah that pretty much covers it, can I help you learn your lines?"

Penny smiles now then turns the script back several pages, "Okay you be Willy"

Leonard moves closer to her so they can both read the script, Penny points to the line.

Leonard reads, "WILLY: I gotta overcome it. I know I gotta overcome it. I'm not dressing to advantage, maybe."

Penny giggled, "Don't read the Willy part, that's the character, again."

Leonard nodded and read, "I gotta overcome it. I know I gotta overcome it. I'm not dressing to advantage, maybe."

Penny looked at Leonard and not the script, "Willy, darling, you're the handsomest man in the world..."

Leonard looked up at her with a grin. Penny tilted her head slightly, "Next line."

Leonard looked back down at the script, "Oh, no, Linda."

Penny continued to look at him her face soft and caring, "To me you are…The handsomest."

Leonard leaned over and kissed her. Penny looked at him as their lips parted, "It doesn't say Willy kisses her."

Leonard smiled, "But he should have."

Penny smiled back, "Well you're not helping. You have to stick to the script"

The knock on the door made them both look up. Howard stuck his head in, "Not getting busy are we? It's decided Leonard, Sheldon is the hobbit come on let's get started."

Leonard started to get up, Penny caught his hand, "You really are to me."

Leonard leaned down and kissed her one more time then headed for the door, "Dibs on Thorin."

Penny watches him leave with a small grin on her face. She set down the script before pulling a notebook out from under the couch.

"Let's see that would go just about here. Leonard Hoftstader you are handsomest man in the world to me. You're kind, gentle, funny and smart and I want to be your wife."

Penny looked at the notebook for minute, "I'll need to finish that and learn those lines soon."

**That's all, hope you enjoyed it, let me know SOK.**


End file.
